1. Technical Field
The invention relates to stimuli responsive compounds, stimuli responsive compound polymers, actuators and methods for manufacturing stimuli responsive compounds.
2. Related Art
The necessity of small-sized actuators in the field of medical treatment, the field of micro-machines and the like has grown in recent years. Actuators in related art that use ion-exchange films are in the mainstream (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2005-224027). Materials used therein contract and swell through ion migration, and the operation of these actuators is therefore dominated by the diffusion rate of ions, which entails many difficulties in high speed response implementation. Further, as no method exits in providing the operation of an actuator with an orientation, actuators that can realize anisotropic displacements are demanded for operating them with high efficiency.